


Nocturnal Tumescence

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico knows that morning wood is perfectly normal, but that doesn't stop his body from reacting when he wakes up to feel Will's erection pressing against him.  Luckily, Will is more than happy to let Nico take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get out ONE MORE FIC before the year ended. I know this is really short and it isn’t one of the fics I promised you guys (*waves sheepishly to Bailci*), but I’ll get to those eventually!  
> ***This takes place while Nico and Will are in college and they're living in the dorms (separate rooms) and they haven't been having sex very long***

It wasn’t often that Nico woke up before Will, and he wasn’t sure what had brought it on this time.  He was laying half-on-top-of Will, who was still snoring softly.  Nico stared into the darkness of his bedroom blankly, very aware of the rise and fall of Will’s chest, the steady drum of his heartbeat, and, most importantly, the hardness between Will’s legs that was currently pressed against Nico’s thigh.

Nico and Will were _not_ attractive sleepers.  Whenever Will snuck into Nico’s UNR dorm room for a sleepover (Nico was continuously thankful for the fact that his request for a single room had been granted), they usually woke up sprawled on top of each other, their mouths wide open and drooling on each other’s pillows.  This time was no exception; Nico was lying on his front, one arm slung over Will’s belly and his cheek pressed into Will’s shoulder.  One of his legs was between Will’s, his thigh against Will’s groin. 

That last bit was currently causing a little problem for Nico.

Nico didn’t know if Will was dreaming about sex or if the erection was just a result of normal physiological events that happened during sleep (Will had explained that morning wood, or “nocturnal penile tumescence,” as Will preferred to call it, was an ordinary phenomenon), but to Nico’s young, virile body, it didn’t matter.  All that his body cared about was the fact that Will was hard, Will was hot, and Nico really, really wanted to touch him.

Nico did try to stay still and ignore the arousal stirring in his gut.  Will rarely got to sleep in, even on weekends, so Nico didn’t want to bother him – but then Will stirred, his hip brushing against Nico’s groin.  Nico bit his lip when Will sighed, finally starting to wake up.

“Will?” Nico called softly.

“Mm?” Will mumbled, not opening his eyes just yet.

Nico took a deep breath.  “Can I touch you?” he asked.

Will blinked sleepily.  “What?”

“You’re...you’re hard,” Nico said nervously.  “Can I...?”

Nico nudged Will’s crotch with his thigh gently, drawing Will’s attention to his own erection.  “Oh,” Will muttered.  “Uh...yeah.  Yeah, you can.”

Nico bit his lip and slipped his hand under Will’s shirt to feel the warm, smooth skin of his chest.  Will made a quiet, happy-sounding noise, resting his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes again.  Will was mumbling incoherently as Nico rubbed his thigh against Will’s groin, and then when Nico moved his leg aside and moved his hand down to touch Will through his boxers, he caught a bit of what Will was saying: “...it might be because the locus coeruleus is less active during sleep, so the norepinepherine that inhibits erections during wakefulness isn’t being released....”

Nico snorted to himself.  Will was trying to explain nocturnal penile tumescence to him again.  Even though Nico sometimes pretended otherwise, he actually thought that Will’s tendency to spout out random facts about physiology was one of his most charming characteristics.

“Can you take your shirt off for me?” Nico asked. 

Will grunted and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt.  Nico helped him wrestle out of it, smiling endearingly when he finally got Will’s head to pop out of the collar and heard him mumble, “Another hypothesis suggests that it’s the result of having a full bladder, which stimulates sacral nerves.”

Nico kissed the tip of his nose.  “So you’ve told me,” Nico said.

“It has the added bonus of inhibiting urination during sleep, as an erection makes urination impossible,” Will said with a yawn, settling back onto his pillow as Nico reached down to touch Will again.

“Good,” Nico whispered, nosing Will’s neck.  “I don’t need you wetting my bed.”

Will huffed.  “I’m a big boy, Nico.  I don’t wet the bed.”

“Oh, yes,” Nico teased as he tugged down the elastic of Will’s boxers.  “You’re a _very_ big boy.”  Will groaned as Nico palmed his erection and kissed gently down his throat.  “Are you sure you’re awake enough for this?” Nico asked, just to be sure.

“Gods, yes,” Will answered, his voice low and gravely in a way that made Nico’s spine tingle.  “You have my permission to wake me up like this more often.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Nico wrapped his hand around Will’s shaft and stroked him slowly and gently while he sucked at the skin around Will’s collar bones.  Will grunted, pressing his hand to the small of Nico’s back and massaging the base of his spine.  “But that means you’ll have to sleep in more.”

“Or you could just wake up earlier,” Will muttered, sliding the edge of Nico’s t-shirt up to touch his skin.  Nico didn’t respond except to squeeze Will a bit harder.  Will groaned, his fingernails lightly scratching over Nico’s back.  His hips shifted slightly, chasing Nico’s hand, and Will pressed his nose to Nico’s neck and kissed him.

Nico allowed Will to pull off his shirt, releasing Will’s dick just long enough to tug his arms out of his sleeves.  When Will tossed his t-shirt aside, he fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes again and let Nico take over.  He curled his fingers back around Will’s cock and brushed his mouth against Will’s, flicking his tongue over Will’s lips to coax them open.  Will followed Nico’s movements.  He let Nico lick the seam of his mouth, groaned when Nico curled his palm over his cockhead, and kept his hand draped over Nico’s back.

This wasn’t how they usually did things.  Usually Will was the one who worshiped _Nico’s_ body.  He’d strip Nico bare and press him into the sheets, then he’d lean over Nico and whisper, _“Let me make you feel good.”_ He’d kiss Nico all over his body – his lips, his neck, his chest, shoulders, his groin, his knees and thighs and _toes._ He’d comb his fingers through Nico’s hair and he’d whisper about all the things he loved about Nico.  By the time that Will got around to _touching_ him, Nico would feel like he was so completely _gone,_ so lost in Will’s consuming love.

But now it was _Nico’s_ turn to touch, Nico’s turn to worship Will until he was delirious with pleasure.

“A similar phenomenon to nocturnal penile tumescence called ‘nocturnal clitoral tumescence’ occurs in females,” Will mumbled. 

Nico frowned.  If Will was coherent enough to give him lectures on physiology, then Nico obviously wasn’t doing his job right.

Nico picked himself up and straddled Will’s thighs, never removing his hand from Will’s cock.  His free hand stroked up Will’s chest until he cupped Will’s jaw, then he leaned forward to give him a slow, intoxicating kiss that had Will shutting up and moaning into Nico’s mouth.  Nico felt his breath hitch when he fingered at the sensitive spot beneath Will’s cock head.  When Nico pulled back, Will’s eyes were heavily lidded, his cheeks ruddy, and Nico felt his palm growing more slick as precome leaked from the tip of Will’s cock.  Grinning to himself, Nico gave Will another firm but slow stroke, savoring the desperate noise Will made in response.  He blindly grasped at Nico’s thigh, but Nico took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and raised it to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before spreading Will’s hand open and sucking two of his fingers into his mouth.  Will groaned, his blue eyes briefly widening, but never looking away from Nico’s lips.  He gasped when Nico pulled back and licked between his fingers.  “You’re absolutely beautiful.”  And _gods,_ it was true – Will was so beautiful and Nico felt so _hot_ just looking at him, especially when Will was sprawled out naked underneath him.  He realized that he very much liked seeing Will absolutely undone and made a note to himself to do this more often. 

Nico sucked Will’s fingers back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them while his other hand tugged at Will’s firm cock, squeezing and caressing and twisting.  Will choked and swore and Nico considered it a job well-done; any time he managed to get Will, chatterbox extraordinaire, so worked up that he couldn’t _talk_ was a win in his book.

“Nico, please,” Will whimpered.  “Please, _faster,_ I’m so close, I need....”

Nico nodded and pulled Will’s fingers from his mouth, leaning forward to kiss him heatedly.  He sped up his strokes, keeping his mouth sealed over Will’s and muffling his incoherent cries.  Will’s thighs shuddered underneath Nico as Will tried to buck his hips into Nico’s wet fist.  Will stuttered and huffed, his hand reaching to tangle his fingers roughly in Nico’s hair while he squirmed underneath Nico.

Will swore, his hips bucking up as he spilled over Nico’s knuckles.  Nico slowed his hand, but didn’t stop touching Will until Will had completely finished, his glazed blue eyes staring at the ceiling.  Nico released him and tugged his hard cock out of his boxers pumping himself roughly as he kept his mouth on Will’s.  His hand was slick from Will’s come and it felt so good and wet and hot.  Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders tightly and nibbled at his lip while his nails grazed over Nico’s skin.  Nico hissed in pleasure, stroking faster as that wonderful, consuming heat built in his belly and tugged at his spine.

And then Nico was gone, his orgasm jolting through his body as he came into his already-wet fist, his groan muffled by Will’s lips.

He let go of himself, breathing heavily against Will’s mouth.  Will’s hands relaxed against Nico’s back as their bodies started to come down from their highs.  When Will initiated another kiss, Nico kissed him back, again and again, until Will broke away with a giggle and Nico pulled himself off of Will to grab a tissue and clean off his hand.

“You, Mr. di Angelo, are my Prince Charming,” Will said.  “Feel free to give me this kind of wake-up call any time.”

Nico laughed, pulling his boxers back up before fixing Will’s, too.  “Once again, you’d have to sleep in more often,” he pointed out as he sprawled inelegantly on top of Will again.  “But I suppose _you_ could wake _me_ up like this some time.”

Will laughed and kissed Nico’s forehead.  “That sounds like the perfect solution.”


End file.
